


Playing with Fire

by Dancomax



Category: Wentworth (TV), Wentworth (TV) RPF, danielle cor
Genre: F/F, Wentworth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancomax/pseuds/Dancomax
Summary: It's been a long time since Kate and Danielle have seen each other. The first time the girls have spent time alone and its bliss!





	

It had been three months since they'd seen each other but with all the madness in the aftermath of bea's death on Wentworth, the girls had Skyped multiple times to discuss the crazy world surrounding them. Kate had just moved back to Melbourne and they both agreed to meet up soon. Dan had invited Kate to join her at her meet and greet event in Melbourne and Kate jumped at the chance. 

It was 4:55pm on the day of the event and Danielle was expecting Kate at her hotel any minute. Dan had already started on the wine and poured Kate a glass ready for her arrival. Dan was just finishing her eye makeup when she heard a knock on the door. For some reason Dan felt nervous, she felt a weird tensing feeling in her stomach that she couldn't explain. She had noticed things had been strange between them before but could not make sense of it. Kate had become one of dan's closest friends and it was hard for her to make sense of anything. They weren't flirting but they were paying each other a lot of attention. Dan ignored the feeling in her stomach hoping that this would stop once Kate arrived. She was nervous. Nervous as hell. 

"Ah shouldn't you have got changed already?!?" Kate burst into the room. Dan looked herself up and down and stared blankly at Kate knowing full well that she had picked this outfit out weeks ago and was feeling pretty damn hot. "I'm joking, you look gorgeous, damn I love that outfit" Kate drags Dan towards her and gives her a tight hug. 

"Why thank you! You scrub up well yourself" Dan jokingly winked at Kate. "It's gonna be wild tonight, I've never done anything like this before" Dan changed the subject feeling slightly awkward at the two of them complementing each other's looks. 

"Nah it'll be cool, all those girls flocking around you, remind me why I'm, here again" Kate laughed. 

"You're my wing woman. Don't let me get too drunk" Dan persisted. 

"Maybe I want you to be drunk" Kate suggested

Dan felt overwhelmed by that feeling again. She felt the atmosphere was different tonight. This was the first time the girls had actually been alone together as they were usually surrounded by friends and co workers. Was this a bad idea?!? 

"Shut up, you know what I'm like when I'm drunk. I'm soooo annoying." Dan laughed. 

"And flirty..." Kate softly punched dan's shoulder and headed towards the other side of the room throwing her stuff onto the bed. 

Dan knew what Kate was talking about. She did tend to get flirty when drunk but with no intention, that's just the way she was. 

The girls had been talking for about half an hour now. Catching up on each others lives whilst the wine continued to flow. Both girls felt pretty tipsy. 

"Shit I forgot I need to do my hair still" Dan panicked 

"It looks fine the way it is babe, we've gotta leave I'm 20" Kate reassured Dan, she looked beautiful and Kate wanted her to know. "you look super hot Dan, and super gay" Kate laughs 

"Perfect" Dan winks again 

"Come here I'll do something with your hair, don't want you feeling unhappy tonight!" Kate jumped on the bed behind Dan and folded her legs. Kate started to brush dan's hair back and they carried on chatting. 

"In all seriousness, please don't let me do anything stupid later, I don't wanna be kissing any of the fans again" Dan put her head in her hands 

"I'm not letting you kiss anyone. If you're kissing anyone tonight it's me" Kate ran her hair through dan's to ruffle it up and then jumped off the bed again. Dan's stomach flipped. She felt that weird sensation again. Why did Kate just say that? 

"Done" Kate grabbed her glass of wine and downed the last half. "Let's go" 

"But you didn't do anything to my hair, you just brushed it" Dan laughs whilst still questioning Kate 

"I know I just wanted to get my hands on those gorgeous blonde locks again" Kate smirked at Danielle and Danielle just shook her head. 

"You're an idiot. Does it look alright yeah?" Dan timidly asked. "I've told you, you look hot as hell now we need to go" Kate put her glass on the side and picked up her bag. Kate heads to the door but Dan grabs her arm.

"Wait.." Kate turned around to look at Dan "why would we be kissing tonight?" Dan sheepishly looked at Kate. She wanted to know why Kate said that. "We should tease them, let's kiss, the fans will love it. Come on, ballie forever" Kate laughed confidently. 

Dan nodded. She had no idea what she had just agreed to as she felt quite numb inside. She didn't know what to make of the situation but decided it would be more awkward for her to tell Kate no. After all she kinda felt bad for the death of bea and with a little alcohol in her she thought it would probably be a funny idea. 

The girls left the apartment and jumped in the car which was taking them to the club. "Let's do this," Dan took off her seatbelt and climbed outside the car. Kate followed. There were already about 100 fans waiting for them outside and as they stepped out, the cheers almost deafened them. There were paparazzi asking for the girls to pose, so they stopped and smiled for the camera. They were so lost in the moment, with all the screams, the flashes of the camera and everything else, they could barely hear eachorher. 

"Now" Kate shouted in dan's direction. "What?" Dan looked at Kate but before she had time to event comprehend what was happening, Kate grabbed her head with both hands and planted a kiss right on her lips. 

Dan felt her body shiver and her stomach was doing about 1000 flips, she grabbed onto Kate's arms and let her lips go with the flow. The kiss seemed to last for at least 10 minutes whilst Dan was in a state of shock. Just as she was starting to realise what was happening, Kate pulled away and the screams intensified. They were even louder than before and the flashes were still going. Everyone trying to get a picture of this magical moment. Kate smacked Dan on the bum and both girls headed into the nightclub. 

They entered the dark area of the nightclub before being lead up a corridor. "Nice one girls" Shouted one of the staff members. 

Dan couldn't look at Kate. Not because she was mad at what just happened, but because she was confused and worried. She was worried because of the way she was feeling. She felt excitement inside, and couldn't stop smiling. She put it down to the alcohol and as they reached the bar, Dan ordered two drinks for them. 

"I told you, you won't be kissing anyone apart from me tonight" Kate giggled. 

Dan found herself analysing every word Kate was saying. Why wasn't she talking in past tense? The girls had already kissed. Why didn't she say 'I told you you weren't going to kiss anyone apart from me tonight'? why did she say this in the current tense? Was Kate planning on another kiss for the fans? Dan gave herself a mental talking to and decided to stop being stupid. 

They were lead over to the area for the meet and greets and the fans started pouring in. 

It had been almost an hour. Kate was sitting and enjoying meeting the fans, but more noticeably, she was enjoying watching Dan and the way she greeted fans, she had a way of making it appear like she had known them for years. She was so fun. Dan and Kate had been exchanging glances and comments the whole time but the fans weren't picking up.

"You want a break Danielle?" The organiser asked. "Ugh yeah can I take 20, I need to pee!" 

Dan waved goodbye to the fan she was currently speaking to and the doors were closed. Dan put her drink down and headed down the long corridor to the toilets. She heard footsteps coming after her and then felt a warm arm around her shoulders. 

"You're a natural. Those girls love you" Kate continued to walk with her arm over dan's shoulders.

"I love meeting them." Dan smiled "hey you gonna stick around for a bit yeah?" Dan stared into Kate's eyes. Dan loved having Kate here. She felt so safe, like she had someone there to look after her but who she was completely enjoying herself with. She had missed Kate so much. 

The girls pushed open the toilet door and after a few glances, noticed the stalls were empty.

Kate turned to face Dan and the two girls were now stood face to face. "I'm gonna have to get off now, I'm sorry, but you'll be fine, just don't drink anymore" Kate hugged Dan.

"Please stay!" Dan begged Kate. "I need you here". "What if I buy your drinks all night?" Dan still begging...this was the first time she had spent time alone with Kate and she was having the best time, just the two of them, letting their hair down. 

"What if I buy you breakfast in the morning instead" Kate hit back with a counter offer to Dan. Kate had a heavy night the night before so was feeling fragile. Plus she was up really early to run some errands.

"What if I buy you breakfast in the morning AND all your drinks tonight." Dan wasn't giving up.

"What if you stop begging me and let me buy you breakfast, and lunch tomorrow" Kate wasn't letting this one go.

Dan let go of Kate and stepped back slightly. They were still stood close together, close enough for Dan to make her next offer.....

"What if I did this....." 

Dan hesitated. Looked Kate in the eyes and kissed her in the lips. The kiss, that only lasted what can only have been 3 seconds, left both the girls silent. 

They opened their eyes and stared at each other. 

Dan panicked. She didn't know what she had just done or why. The alcohol was definitely flowing, but so were her feelings. Her stomach was flipping again but this time it didn't stop. 

Kate leaned in to kiss Dan back but hesitated slightly before she reached her lips. She wanted to see if Dan would move or if she wanted this too. Dan didn't move. 

Kate kissed her on the lips, but this time it lasted a little while longer. Kate put her hands on the back of dan's head and locked her fingers inside her hair. Dan moved her hands around Kate's waist and pulled her in closer. The girls were kissing, passionately. Dan decided to use her tongue, she slowly met Kate's with her own as their grips tightened. 

Dan pulled away slightly and kissed Kate on the lips once more. 

Both girls were now stood apart, they stared at each other again. There were no words to describe what Dan was feeling. If what she felt before was intense then boy, this was something else. 

Neither girls knew what to say. They stared at each other but with a little smile from each, they acknowledged that they had both wanted that. 

Dan placed her hands on Kate's shoulders and gently but confidently pushed her against the wall. "Well? What's your answer." Dan had pure fear inside her at this moment but didn't want to let Kate know. 

"jeez you really want me to stay huh?, guess I have a few more hours in me" Kate kissed Dan once more and pushed her arms away from her shoulders with force. 

"Now go and get me a drink" Kate turned away from Dan and walked out the door. 

Dan held back a few moments to try and make sense of what had just happened. She leaned over the sink and stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't know what she had just done or why she had done it but damn, something felt so right and she hoped she could do it again.


End file.
